Nora's (Un)Offical Rule Book to Survival while Working with NEST
by Starlit Storyteller
Summary: Yo peoples of the world! Nora Pax aka StarRise Prime here to give you all a few (survival) tips and rules because Mr. Douche aka Galloway wrote a HORRIBLE rulebook! So if you want to survive-I mean-work in N.E.S.T, please read! SO... Buckle up and have an insanely good time! GOOD LUCK TO YOU! PEACE OUT!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and random story ideas that are hard to write down.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry to those who showed interest in my first story. I will try to post it up again but I felt I started it too soon. I wasn't ready. But please enjoy this rulebook that I will work on!**

 _Hi, my name's Nora Pax. I'm the adopted daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One, Bumblebee's my brother and Guardian along with Smokescreen and the Dinobots. My besties are Liliana 'Lily/Anna' Pax (now adopted sister!), Dixie Magnus, Alexandra 'Lexi' Magnus, Chiya 'Chi-nee' Hoshino/Tron, and Holly Hoshino/Tron. I'm very hyper and kind-hearted. I love animals and my friends and family!_

 _So enough about me (sorry I get off task easily ^.^'), I'm here rewriting this here rulebook because Mr. Douche aka Galloway made some very PATHETIC and USELESS rules, so here I am, trying to sit down and write these rules and NOT running around the base with my rocket skates only because Prowl is watching me in his creepy way... Hey! You said I could write anything as long as it's appropriate! MEANIE! *Ahem* Anyways... Here are the top ten important rules that MUST BE FOLLOWED OR SUFFER IN THE PITS OF YOU-KNOW-WHERE!_

 **Updated: 6/28/2016 :3**

 **Rules 1-10**

1\. DO NOT, under any circumstances, threaten any of the young children and spaklings.

(This is a ONE way ticket to an ASS-KICKING from Nora, ALL of the femmes and Seekers, and the child's parents/sparkling's creators!)

2\. There is to be NO BULLYING IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM ON THIS BASE!

(You will be sent to the brig for a whole YEAR and will be discharged without honors or removed from our base if the bullying continues. Then we'll send you to jail because bullying is A CRIME, SO DON'T DO IT!)

(IT'S NOT WORTH THE PAIN!)

3\. PLEASE don't leave the base without permission from an ADULT or any of AUTOBOTS!

(Also, make sure that said adult or Autobot is actually awake and/or paying attention and that they go with you.)

(I've had experience.)

(...It only happened one time people, ok?! ONE TIME!)

4\. NEVER go over the government's budget that they have given us

(Even if some of them are rude and greedy [*cough* Galloway *cough*], they give us free money to keep our mouths shut.)

(This means NO EXPLOSIVES, DYNAMITE, VICTORIA SECRET [ok... EWW!], NO DAMAGING THE SHOOTING RANGE or the OBSTACLE COURSE..)

(There's more but I'm too lazy to write them down at the moment)

5\. NEVER steal the following things:

Ratchet's wrenches (trust me, Smokey did it once because he lost a bet against Sides and Sunny and it did NOT end well)

Jazz's, Blaster's, and Soundwaves' music tapes/CD's (again, trust me, you do NOT want to see these guys angry)

Any of the children's toys (those toys are very IMPORTANT, they IRREPLACABLE, and the kids' will not stop CRYING! IT'S SO HEART-BREAKING!)

Mine, Lily's, Lexi's, Dixie's, Holly's, and Chi's stuff (such as our cosplay costumes, plush animals/Anime characters, books, electronics, training equipment, our weapons... I'd name more, but not right now. If you want to see whatever I have, PLEASE ASK AND BE CAREFUL!)

The base's supply of coffee, high grade, and soda (this means YOU RATCHET! If you take away my Dr. Pepper one more time, I WILL DISMANTLE YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE SCRAPHEEP! And the soldiers will go on strike if you take away their coffee. It's like with your high grade: DON'T TOUCH IT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE. *ahem* Now you somewhat know to NEVER steal our caffeine.)

Maybe add more later on...

6\. NEVER call anyone on base, Cybertronians or humans, gay or lesbian. And don't call the person racist. Just get back up and calmly say "Shut up".

(WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE JUGEMENTAL DOUCHE BAGS?!)

(If you love someone, THEN YOU FRAGGING LOVE SOMEONE!)

(You don't want me to hunt you down do you?)

(As well as, let's say, EVERY AUTOBOT, 'CON, and SOLDIER ON YOUR $$!)

(So don't have anything nice to say, DON'T FRAGGING SAY IT)

(PERIOD.)

7\. NO HORROR MOVIES ON MOVIE NIGHT EVER AGAIN!

(I swear if I have to sleep on the floor because ALL the Mini-Cons are sleeping on my bed because "no one will bother them if they stay with me", someone's getting BRIG TIME and one of Prowl's LECTURES.)

(I HATE SCARY MOVIES!)

(Also, because most of the NEST soldiers, Former Decepticons, and Autobots have PTSD, so hearing those screams or seeing someone getting killed or tortured will trigger a memory and cause serious harm to EVERYONE.)

(So again, NO HORROR MOVIES!)

8\. If you're feeling suicidal, ask for help!

(Trust me, EVERYONE has been there.)

(Ask and we'll help you, no matter how hard it may be.)

(We will NOT GIVE UP UNTIL YOU ARE BETTER AND BEYOND!)

(NO ONE IS ALONE IN THIS WORLD! NEVER FORGET THAT!)

9\. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!

(There was this REALLY racist recruited soldier on base that was being rude to a female soldier.)

(I step in and basically told him to shut up.)

(Now he gets all mad and says some rude stuff that is NEVER to be repeated again.)

(So I do what I always do: Defend my honor by kicking the offenders butt!)

(So, I challenged him to a fight, and after some insults provided by MUA, he accepted.)

(...he ended up with a broken nose, bruised and maybe broken ribs, nerve-blown legs and arms, and a concussion.)

(Ironhide was laughing so hard, the base seemed to be shaking.)

(The girl, Holly, and I have become friends since then.)

10\. NEVER THREATEN MY FAMILY. PERIOD.

(This includes, but not limited to, my mom, my dad, my brother, my almost sisters (Lily, Lexi, Dixie, Holly and Chiya), my uncles, my cousins, my dogs Chibi and Ai-chan, my cats Kiki, Milo, and Hana, Twila, Wind- and Buzzstrike, all the younger kids, Will, Epps, Russell, Hank, Denny...

Basically everyone on base I consider my family.

So you mess with ANY OF THEM, I WILL FIND AND MAKE YOU SUFFER!

SO... BEWARE!)


End file.
